


let me show you something

by nightmarefuckboy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bottom chinen miya, Don't Like Don't Read, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Kyan Reki, dubcon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefuckboy/pseuds/nightmarefuckboy
Summary: for the kink meme fill -- Prompt: Miya develops a crush on Reki, who thinks it's kinda cute in a big brother way... until Miya corners him and shows him CUTE is not what he is (bonus bonus points for extra flustered Reki, who has no idea what he's in for until Miya pulls out all the stops, Miya who thinks he knows what he's doing-- he researched this!-- but still has moments where there's a clear gap between expectation and reality
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	let me show you something

Reki finds himself with his back up against a tree, cornered by a cat. Not just any old cat—a smirking, scheming, skateboard riding cat.

“I heard what you said about me,” Miya says, closing in on Reki. He’s doing that thing he does whenever he’s trying to be intimidating—jutting out his chin indignantly and lowering his voice to sound older. Usually it’s cute to see him try so hard. Like he wants to fit in so badly with the “big kids” he’ll put of a dumb front. But tonight there’s the slightest edge in his tone and a confidence to his stride that makes Reki feel uneasy.

“Which was…?” Reki crosses his arms with a raised eyebrow. It’s not much of a barrier between him and Miya, but it’ll have to do for now.

Miya rolls his eyes and makes a non-committal sound. He stomps his foot onto the tree—right in between Reki’s legs. The branches shake and leaves begin to scatter around them. Reki doesn’t want to yelp, but he does; loud, squeaky, and really freaking embarrassing.

“He’s like a brother to me? A cute, baby brother that I always wish I had?” Miya sneers. His scowl is actually venomous and it weakens Reki’s ability to remain cool. It’s not his fault that mean faces make him anxious.

“It was a compliment, geeze!” Reki protests, throwing his arms in the air and scratching the back of his head. He tries to look at anything but Miya—the blue-black twilight sky, the branches rustling in the autumn breeze, the empty starting line that he can just barely see past the makeshift path Miya made to drag him out here.

“That doesn’t sound like a compliment to me.”

“Well it is! Why are you so tilted over it?”

Miya leans in close to Reki’s ear. He’s standing on the tips of his toes and sliding his leg up the tree and closer to Reki’s groin to give himself some leverage. Even before he opens his mouth, Reki can already feel Miya’s hot breath against his skin. “Because I don’t want to be your ‘cute little brother’, _slime_ ,” he says with a dubious edge to his voice and pulls away.

Reki’s stomach drops like a failed attempt at flipping a pancake. “What do you mean?” he manages to say despite the sudden dryness in his throat.

“What do you _think_ I mean?”

“Uh…” Reki honestly has no clue, but he’s not going to let Miya know that. He’s older, he should be more intuitive. But Miya is a tricky, human double entendre. Reki can barely tell if Miya actually likes him or not. If anything, Reki always assumed Miya tolerates him at best. A reluctant friendship forged by circumstance and held together by... Skateboarding?

But the window to give an answer has passed and Miya’s spreads and curls at the corners.

“What!?” Reki asks, totally _not_ flushing furiously.

Miya looks triumphant—like he knows he’s won this little one-sided mind game he’s been playing—as he takes Reki’s hand. He guides Reki’s fingers to his lips, and slides his tongue in between shaking index and middle fingers, spreading them into a V shape.

“Does that clear things up?” Miya says with Reki’s fingers still pressed to his wet lips before he laps at them again—curing his tongue enticingly around the digits.

Reki’s brain needs a second to reboot.

3

2

1

“Y-yeah, it does,” Reki chokes out. The tension in his body squeezes him so tight that he feels like an old tube of toothpaste when it’s at the very end of its lifespan. Only instead of puking up toothpaste, all the blood in his body rushes to his dick.

Curse nervous boners!

Miya (the cat bastard) giggles, lowering his hazy eyes to stare at the surprise tent forming in Reki’s pants. Like a fucking wet dream incarnate, Miya brings his free hand to gently cup and stroke Reki’s half-chub. Reki’s back arches off of the tree trunk and for the second time tonight, the control he has over the pitch and volume of his voice vanishes. Only this time, it’s in the worst possible way. The sound is far too tender and far too desperate to be mistaken as anything other than pleasure. It makes things abundantly clear that his body wants whatever Miya is willing to give, even if his mind is literally screaming at him to push the kid to the ground and flee the scene before he gets arrested for bad touching a fourteen year old.

(Come to think of it, _can_ he get arrested? He’s only two years older than Miya, so it’s not that huge of an age gap… It’s not like Reki is eighteen yet either… Oh god, what they’re doing is legal… The worst they can get arrested for now is probably public indecency. The cops will probably give them a slap on the wrists and tell them to get a room… And what then!? Will Reki give in and fuck Miya!?)

“I’m gonna show you just how _cute_ I can be, you filthy slime,” Miya whispers into Reki’s ear—effectively snapping him out of his spiraling thoughts—before he gives Reki’s cock a nice squeeze.

“Out here!?” Reki asks as he sucks in air and puffs his cheeks. Maybe if he holds his breath for long enough he’ll faint and Miya will leave him alone.

“You drove the Dope Sketch van to the race tonight, right?” Miya asks, still fondling Reki through the fabric of his shorts.

“ _Crap"_ , Reki thinks to himself in a brief moment of clarity. Of course the one night Oka lets Reki take the van to the race is the one night he gets preyed upon by a feral cat boy. The backs of vans are literally a classic spot to have a teenage dream. Like a bad young adult romcom that you’d only find on the pages of some romance BL manga.

“I… Did...” Reki stupidly admits. There’s no use in lying, Miya will just call his bluff and figure out a way to humiliate him. He wants to tell Miya that he’s not supposed to use the van for personal reasons and he’s _especially_ not supposed to use the van for personal reasons that involve teenage shenanigans. But his horny, dog-brain can only register the absolutely fantastic feeling of being handled with such care. The strokes are lazy—grip tightening whenever Miya reaches Reki’s base. It's a move that makes thinking extremely difficult. Miya’s wrist turns on the upstroke, creating the sweetest friction between Reki’s skin and cotton boxers. Since when is Miya so good at giving hand jobs? What has his Tiktok algorithm been showing him??

“We should finish what you started in there, yeah?” Miya suggests and bumps his nose innocently with Reki’s.

But Reki can’t answer the question at the moment. His cognitive functions are currently offline due to Miya pressing soft, wet kisses and quick nips to his pulsing jugular.

So needless to say, Miya ends up dragging Reki to the van and immediately initiates a make out session. He straddles Reki on the makeshift blanket they made out of their hoodies, pinning him to the ground with all of his body weight while grinding into his lap while practically devouring Reki’s lips.

Too much fervor and not enough finesse.

“Miya,” Reki’s voice is muffled by Miya’s tongue shoved half way down his throat. He raps the younger boy gently on the shoulders in an attempt to push him away. If Reki doesn’t get some much needed air, he might actually pass out. But Miya is a persistent fucker. He doesn’t give up without a fight, biting and scratching like the nasty kitty he is.

“What gives? I thought you said you’d have sex with me,” Miya sneers and pushes Reki away himself. Reki gasps, trying to refill his lungs as quickly as he can before Miya changes his mind and attacks him again.

“I will… _do that_ , but I think maybe we should go slower?” Reki offers in between gulps of air. At the rate they’re going, Miya’s going to dry hump his dick right off his body.

“Why? This is how foreplay works—kissing like this is how every video I watched for research started,” Miya says looking beyond annoyed.

“Miya,” Reki sighs and attempts to sit up, guiding Miya off of his lap to sit across from him. “You realize those videos you watched are all scripted and staged, those people aren’t having the kind of sex you want to have with me.”

“Of course I knew that… And what if I _want_ to have sex like those videos!?” Miya bristles and flushes red across his cheeks.

“I don’t think you do, Chinen.”

Were it not for the moon shining through the sunroof, Reki would’ve missed how Miya’s indignant scowl—like how dare Reki reject him and then proceed to give a TED talk about how he wants to have sex—softens for a millisecond. His pursed lips part slightly as his breath hitches and pupils dilate, like he knows he’s been caught.

“And like… I’m not gonna lie I could, low key, do without you choking me with your tongue,” Reki adds, killing the vibe.

“Fuck off, you’re the one who let me do it,” Miya snaps, but flashes a playful smile none the less.

“Only because I was, _high key_ , in shock that you, of all people, actually want to have sex with me!” Reki laughs and pinches Miya’s cheeks. Sure, the tension in the air is way too thick with this unspoken desire between the two of them. That’s not going to stop Reki from clowning on Miya.

Miya pushes him away, giggling along with him. “Well of course I want to have sex with you. I’ve always wanted to have sex with you Reki, you idiot slime,” he teases, punching Reki arm almost too casually.

Their laughter fades and the conversation rolls to a stop. Only the song of the cicadas chirping fills the dead space.

“You seriously have only wanted to have sex with me?” Reki says first.

Miya nods, staring up at the sunroof and the vast, night sky above them. It’s lucky this side of the island doesn’t get a lot of light pollution. All the brilliant stars decorate the night sky, watching over them like a third wheel cuck. Reki doesn’t need Langa’s Lord in heaven judging him and his life choices right now.

“I’ve never wanted _anyone_ the way I want you… Like I’m going to explode if you don’t…” Miya’s voice trails off.

“If you don’t what?”

“I don’t know Reki, I was hoping having sex with you would help me figure that out! I’ve never… _Done it_ before, so I wouldn’t know,” Miya says in a frustrated huff.

_Oh… Shit._

Reki swallows, feeling his Adam’s apple bob. “Then can I show you something? I think it might help.” He shouldn’t feel this weird obligation to give in to what Miya wants. But for some strange reason, Reki feels compelled to. For once, Miya is being genuine and straight forward with him. That’s some major character development right there. And being the one to take Miya’s virginity probably isn’t going to be the absolute worst thing he’s ever going to do…

“What is it?” Miya asks.

“Come here and I’ll show you.” Reki gestures to the spot beside him, patting the rumpled up sweatshirt.

Miya crawls over and kneels beside Reki, eyeing him expectantly.

“Follow my lead,” Reki says before cupping Miya’s face with his hands and pulling him into a soft kiss.

Miya kisses back just as tenderly—pulling back when Reki eases up. He parts his lips when Reki’s tongue slides along the seam. And Reki dares to just barely slip his tongue past Miya’s softer than soft lips before he retreats, making Miya chase him. The younger boy whines, brow furrowing in frustration when he isn’t quick enough to get a taste.

“Patience, you’ll get more. I promise,” Reki murmurs against Miya’s lips and repeats the motion. When Reki finally allows their tongues to meet, it’s a quick bump that sends shocks of electricity through Reki’s body. The buzz is made more intense by Miya’s satisfied mewls. Hungry for more, Reki deepens the kiss—sucking Miya’s tongue while teasing the elastic of Miya’s waistband with the tips of his fingers before he cups Miya’s ass. The younger boy melts into his arms, moaning softly as he matches Reki’s pace effortlessly. Of course Miya is quick to learn. Without even realizing it, he’s rolling his hips just the way Reki wants him to. A drawn out thrust that makes their torsos and groins press impossibly close. When Reki forces himself to pull away to catch his breath, Miya doesn’t fight him.

“What now?” Miya says, looking dazed out of his mind with his glossy eyes and mouth hanging open. Reki has to mentally kick himself for thinking that he also looks really fucking hot.

“Now…” Reki glances at his backpack, trying to remember if he still has those emergency condoms and lube stashed in there.

Miya follows his gaze and points to the bag. “Do you need something from there?”

Reki feels his cheeks flare, hot and prickling. “Just bring me the bag,” he says.

Miya stretches out and pulls the bag over by its straps, revealing the slightest bit of pale skin from his shirt riding up.

_Fuck this kid is going to kill him_

“What are you looking for?” Miya asks and hands Reki the bag.

“Condom… Lube,” Reki says as he rummages in the bag until he pulls out a small bottle lube and a condom wrapper that he places next to his hoodie.

Miya’s eyes widen, completely awestruck like he’s never seen either in real life before.

“Oh.”

“What?” Reki asks and takes off his shirt. “Didn’t your videos teach you about prepping and staying safe?” he teases and shakes the bottle of lube in the younger boy’s face.

Miya’s nose wrinkles in displeasure and eyes narrow. “They did, I know what they are…”

“So you should be more than prepared for what’s coming next.” Reki is about to squirt a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers when suddenly Miya’s hand grabs his wrist.

“Wait… I want to show you,” Miya says, blushing.

After another quick brain reboot, Reki realizes Miya is now naked and coating his fingers with his cherry lube.

“Uh okay!” Reki says far too late. Miya’s already kneeling with his ass up and chest to the floor, showing off his pale taint and rosy balls.

It takes everything for Reki not to crawl over and fit both of Miya’s balls in his mouth… “Next time,” he thinks to himself, leaning back on one of the car doors and sticking his hand down his pants to grip his cock. He circles his thumb around his crown and spreads the little bead of pre-cum and he’s able to squeeze out. Miya stole the lube so he’s gotta take whatever he can get.

Miya doesn’t clench as his slick fingers circle his rim. Instead he’s able to relax enough to grant the digits easy entry. He scissors himself open, sighing “Reki… Oh fuck _Reki_ …” desperately. Looks like Miya’s video research was useful for something because holy fuck—the stretch gets wider, Miya’s voice climbs higher, and Reki’s sanity goes out the window. Reki can just barely see Miya’s face between his trembling legs, past his dangling cock that’s leaking onto the floor. His eyes are probably screwed shut and he’s probably drooling onto the floor, making a lewd puddle beneath his hot cheek. The thought makes Reki’s toes curl in his sneakers that he’s still wearing for some fucking reason. Curse Miya and his slutty/evil cat boy powers—making him so horny out of his mind that he forgets to finish getting undressed.

“Reki, please, I need you,” Miya moans over his shoulder while his fingers prod deeper. Like the good, obedient puppy he is, Reki wriggles out of the rest of his clothes and tears open the condom wrapper. He slides the slick rubber over his head, then down his shaft until the elastic band kisses his base. When he looks up, Miya is flipped over and staring at him with a hunger Reki remembers seeing before the start of their beef.

_“If you lose, you’ll be my dog.”_

Knowing how Miya has always wanted to have sex with Reki definitely gives the terms of that bet new meaning.

“You ready?” Reki asks and crawls over to Miya, fitting almost perfectly in between his splayed legs. Heart pounding, he aligns his cock with Miya’s entrance. Miya smirks, hooking his legs around Reki’s waist, and digs his heels into Reki’s lower back.

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me, _slime_ ,” Miya says, batting his thick, black eyelashes against his cheeks while he takes Reki’s hands and places them on his slender waist. It’s actually insane and absolutely unfair how sexy Miya is being right now. When Reki was his age, he was so awkward and barely had any drip. But Miya? He could put any femme fatale to shame with those “hold me down and breed me” eyes of his.

“I’ll keep that in mind, kitten,” Reki says as he eases inside Miya’s tighter than tight hole.

“Reki, fuck—!” Miya groans through gritted teeth when Reki bottoms out. He’s shuddering and grinding his ass onto Reki’s cock, making the van rock gently from side to side. It creaks ever so slightly, not that Reki’s paying much attention to that. No, Reki’s far too fixated on the curve in Miya’s spine and the staccato huffs and wet sobs he lets out. He leans down, his body completely encompassing Miya’s. He retracts his hips, pulling out slow. They both moan—equally torn between hating how horrible it feels to part, but how wonderful it feels to finally _move_.

“This might hurt,” Reki warns before he snaps into Miya, making the boy lurch forward.

Miya gasps and groans, wanton and delirious. “Is that all you got, fuck me harder!” Miya demands, glaring over his shoulder through narrowed slits.

He’s such a little brat, but it doesn’t stop Reki’s dog brain from going “Bark, bark, bark!” The order is enough to urge Reki to put his entire body weight into each thrust so he can completely dominate Miya. His tempo gets quicker as he ruts into the younger boy, unhinged and relentless. And Miya, like the perfect little cock sleeve, takes the brunt of Reki’s fervor like a champ. Their skin slapping and gasps are the soundtrack for tonight and it'll surely be blasting on repeat in Reki’s mind once it's all over whether he likes it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> the person who requested this, your brain is so big and i love you. i hope my fic does your brilliant idea justice ;A;


End file.
